Is falling in love a sin?
by Clover Luck
Summary: Oneshot She loved him, with all her heart yet she felt that she never deserved him. But a certain play at the Alice festival changes everything…MxN


**_Is falling in love a sin? _**

_- By Clover Luck- _

_Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. though I wish I would._

_I sort of re-wrote this coz there were a lot of spelling mistakes (damn you Microsoft word!) thanks guys for pointing my mistakes out (smiles) Thank you guys: _

**_k.cirta.pharas, demon spirit, halftherainbow7, JC-zala, wind-master-redmoon, Ritu, Sunkised-chan, tOUmIshI, funny sakura, denii05, aGirlWithNoName, Cee-Chan, Lakadako, Natsumedestiny, kishi.tenshi, midnightblue123, icemaiden-darkangel, okaix _**

_Your reviews make me happy! _

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_Is falling in love a sin?_

_Than, I am a sinner._

_But why aren't I regretting my sin?_

A teenage girl was seen making her way past the chilly snow, rubbing her hands to keep warm. God has unfairly made that being gorgeous, perfect curves at the right places waist-long brunette hair that whispered with the wind making her even more graceful, her soft rosy lips, in short; she was the dream girl of every guy.

Her olive eyes fluttered as the cold hard wind blow over her angelic face. Well she was one other than our favorite tangerine; Mikan Sakura. Nothing as changed about her for the past four years here in the academy; optimist, naive, innocent and klutz self except for looks though.

_I like you the way you are so don't ever change._

A sigh escaped her lips when she examined the newly put decorations that glimmered perfectly. The Alice festival would end tonight, '_and I'd finally get over that dumb play_.' She thought. Ever since she and Ruka did that sleeping beauty play, Narumi-sensei has made Mikan his lead actress for all the Alice festival plays for four years. '_But why did he force Natsume to be the lead boy? He was totally against it, he even tried to burn Narumi-sensei if it wasn't for my Alice.' _She gave a small smile, she was glad he would be playing prince in the play though he skips ALL of the practices.

This year's play expectedly some love story, considering Narumi wrote it, who would be surprised? It was some mixture of Romeo and Juliet and some other fictional romance jigs she didn't even bother to ask the title. '_I wonder if I'm a bother for him seeing that he hates me and now has to do a play with me…_' her thoughts were cut off when she heard a masculine voice behind her.

"Hey polka. What are you doing here in this freaking cold?" the flame caster asked. It's not like he felt cold considering that his Alice was fire, but he was worried for the girl he fell in love for four straight years. He was so happy when his best friend said that he gave up on Mikan and now is looking forward for Hotaru; of course he did choke on his morning coffee upon hearing that Ruka fell for his blackmailer.

Mikan smiled as she folded her arms to keep warm trying her best to sound fine, "It's okay Natsume-kun; the Alice festival seems so noisy so I thought I might as well take a walk here where it's quite. You don't have to worry about me." Well she lied, she herself is the noisiest, and she just wanted to have some time alone before the play which is due in an hour. A tint of red passed through Natsume's face which of course wasn't noticed by our dense tangerine.

"Who said I was worried about you?" she just brushed off that and seated herself under a nearby tree. She patted the era beside her as an indication for him to join her, of course he would sit, which idiot would miss the chance to spend time with their loved ones?

She then turned her gaze towards the moon, the emerald glades of grass swayed with the nightly breeze, as her silky strands of honey-brown hair tumbled before her flawless face. "Natsume-kun…about the play, you've never really practiced at the rehearsals." He looked at her for a brief moment and then sighed, "I suck at skits and I really don't give a damn about it." Mikan giggled, but something caught her eye. She was seated under a Cheryl blossom tree, but not just any, the one that she and Natsume shared their first kiss at the age of ten on Christmas. She blushed at the thought, '_But he would never like me…he says he hates everything about me…_'

_It hurts never to be able to hear those three blissful words; I love you_

She let out a sad sigh, '_I so wish that I was as pretty as Anna-chan and smart as Hotaru… I'm not perfect enough for Natsume…I'm just a nuisance for him…_' She closed her trying al her might to conceal the tears threatening to fall, she couldn't afford to cry in front of him of all people.

While Natsume, the Natsume Hyuuga was sweating though the whether was freaking cold, did I say cold? Please forgive me, COLD is not enough to describe the whether out there. Well anyways back to where we were, oh yeah…while butterflies ran through his stomach as his heart beats faster than a race horse; daring to plop out his mouth any second now.

"Umm…Natsume, have you been using your Alice often, I mean you're all sweaty." Her eyes showed worry and slight panic was clearly visible in her voice. _'Shit!' _"Mikan…I need to tell you something…" Mikan blinked as a blush crept her face, he just called her 'Mikan' without any insults, without discrimination but in a soft voice, "Say that again?" she asked breathlessly. Once again she was successful in making him blush and went out unnoticed, "Mikan…I…"

'_He looks so serious' _her mind screamed as she stared at him with worry and confusion The place was dead quite except for the loud heart beats of two teenagers who were in the northern woods.

"I…love—"

**_BANG! _**

Mikan tumbled on the grass as she quivered a bit obviously scared of the explosion that came from the academy (she was in the northern forest.) Natsume however kept is balance; he mentally cursed the sound in swears that would snatch your sleep for nights. She got her composer back and then stared the sky in awe.

In fact, it was more of an attention-grabbing explosion that had astounded everyone within the 70-mile radius, as the balls rocketed into the sky. A stream of ash cascading out, whilst it surged for the heavens releasing splatters of magnificent color to rivet the night. Its fiery ends brightened the darkness that caused a brief pause in people's lives; where everyone would just stop what they were doing and simply turn their chins up and relax, forgetting their previous angst and despair.

Natsume on the other hand, wished that the previous 'bang' he heard was a bullet to his head! An corny melody blown out from trumpets and other musical instruments poured out from its brass surface into the whimsical air, as the raven haired teen rubbed his temples unable to stand the loud obstructive noise to his head, slight irritation etched in his usually calm face. Why now of all times?!

The firework display soon ended giving them a chance to speak, "Hey, Natsume-kun…sorry about earlier, I sorta got startled by that sudden bang, you were saying?" she eagerly voiced out as the teen faced his back towards her. "We are getting late for the play." He obviously ignored her question and changed the topic. Nonchalantly he snuck his hands into his pocket and left the bubbly brunette to ponder upon his sudden actions.

_I have begun to regret my sins…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Places everyone! You, the one with braces, bring in the servant's costumes. Oh yeah and you, the shorty, I want those curtains to be changed in the next five minutes!" Jinno-sensei yelled out as people occupied themselves with the given tasks. The back stage was filled with students of different ages and not to mention Alices, devoured themselves completely with work assigned to each one.

Natsume who was currently waiting back stage, wearing the prince outfit that had those cape thingies and stuff tried his best not o burn his **_fan-girls_** who kept staring at him as though they were worshiping God. Well the only reason he was standing there was because those girls were willing to buy his dress once the play was done, he would get profit, may I kindly add that he has enough money, like he IS a special star, duh! But the reason behind this isn't for HIS profit, it was for Hotaru. Why you ask? Simple, she is blackmailing him; if he doesn't pay her up tonight, than Hotaru would sell Ruka's most embarrassing pictures, and Ruka begged him for doing this. Friend in need is a friend indeed, right?

"I'll buy the tux tie!"

"I'll buy the crown!"

"I'll buy the tux shirt!"

"I'll buy the shoes!"

"I'll buy the tux pants!"

"I'll buy you!"

Okay, he just ignored the last one. The doors beside swung open as a girl stepped out taking the attention of every one, every guy that is. The cheerful tangerine looked how you say…dazzling in her princess outfit. Her haired swayed as she made her way towards Natsume who couldn't take his eyes of her but couldn't admit it either. "You ready?" He gave a mere nod as they stood in their positions and faced the curtains.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"My prince, my love where are you? Please show yourself!" Mikan exclaimed as the crowd had their eye focused on the scene.

_'If I don't roast Naru all black for this crap, then I'll cut my hair.' _

"My love Marlene, look no further or I am here." Natsume said his line as he stepped forward and stretched out his hand and of course couldn't help but roll his red hued eyes at the same time. Mikan err…Marlene ran up to him and clamped her hands in his. "Oh Darien, I was so worried! (_She then leaned on his shoulder as she clings on to his arm)_ I fear that you would have got hurt! Father has told me that fighting monsters is dangerous mission."

"Marlene, please do not worry for me, for our everlasting love shall keep me alive." He so wanted to puke the instant he said that, good thing Mikan was there to cover the problem up.

Mikan/Marlene faces him as she put her hand on her chest and cries, "B-But I can't afford to see you hurt for it shall shatter my heart into pieces…" her head was hung low, but instead she felt something warm on her cheeks. Surprised she lifted her gaze up to meet a pair of crimson eyes that have learned to soften at the passage of time. "Marlene…" he said wiping the tear with his finger, "…I hate to see you cry." He said softly. The crowd gave sounds like 'ooh's and 'aah's at the piece of art.

He then left the stage according to the play. She was surprised, why did he wipe her tears away and say that line? She never remembered such a scene mentioned in the script, she thought the scene was to end when she told Darien that she couldn't bear to see him hurt. '_I-I must have forgotten that part_.' She thought as she exited the stage as well.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

The one hour play was coming to an end; everyone was so engrossed in the play that even Jinno-sensei didn't realize that his frog was drooling on his shirt. The girls cried all over and the boy for once in their life didn't call it a 'chick flick drama' and listened to it as though their life depended on it. Back stage Narumi was sniffing while blowing on his spare tissue, "My masterpiece." He stated proudly.

There Darien/Natsume lay on Marlene/Mikan's lap while his outfit was drenched in red pain supposed to be blood to the audience. " Darien, please don't leave me! Why has God taken away my most cherished?! All I asked was you and now he has taken you away from me! Darien, I beg you, please don't leave me…" the female cried as the prince lying in her lap opened his eyes and told her weakly while cupping her chin, "Ever since you have entered my life as light…you have changed me; you removed me from the darkness I once was in and taught me how to live…I'm glad I have met you…" And with hat he closed his eyes with a small smile.

" DARIEN! NOOOOOO!" Marlene/Mikan cried as she hugged his supposed to be dead body. The spot light turns off as the huge red curtains cover the stage. Mikan and Natsume stood up and heard the loud cheers and claps that made the cast proud. "Wow! We finally did it, and the audience seemed to enjoy it." Mikan exclaimed gleefully as she piped into a hole in the curtains. "Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, you kids were awesome!" the blonde teacher quoted as he stepped closer to the two to receive a cheesy-fun loving smile from Mikan and an 'hn' from Natsume.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Hey Natsume, I'll be going to dance with Hotaru." Natsume corked an eyebrow while sipping his fruit punch at his best friend who gave his boyish smile, "Well, I did tell her how I felt for her and surprisingly she felt the same so I get the last dance with her." Ruka said proudly facing the dance floor that hone perfectly with different colored spot lights. The crimson eyed flame caster just turned away in disgust or was it envy? He too faced the dance floor, boys flirting, girls giggling, couple dancing. The beat of the music made souls hearts flow with joy being with their loved ones, except for the fire boy that is.

**_Why Not  
Think you're going nowhere  
When you're walking down the street  
Acting like you just don't care  
When life could be so sweet _**

"There you are…come with me." Hotaru plopped out of nowhere with a smiling Mikan by her side dragging the animal lover with her. Mikan couldn't help but smile widely the odd couple on the dance floor; she shifted her gaze to Natsume. and as she stood there smiling at him, he used a finger to loosen his collar though he doesn't tie any collar buttons as he looked at the bubbly girl beside him in the corner of his eyes.

**_Why not_**

_**Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not **_

"Umm…little girl, what are you doing?" he asked a bit confused of why she was dragging him by the wrist. "To dance." She stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. They now stood in the dance floor as they felt the song hit harder. Natsume's hand slowly made its way to her petite waist as she snaked her arms around his neck and they swung their bodies slightly according to the beat making this a memorable night for the two.

"Hey Natsume-kun?" a soft voice came out from his dancing partner. He looked down at her as she smiled widely and her eyes glimmered, "You said that you couldn't act so…so you lied, huh? I mean you were GREAT out there! Perfect!" She exclaimed, however the dangerous ability student covered his eyes with his bangs to hide those traumatizing crimson orbs that could make a women get lost into, he just kept silent. "Hey, tell me! You said that you didn't like acting and you weren't so good yourself but how…?" her voice trailed off looking him not utter a word.

Silence soon eloped them except for the melody that had surrounded them with random footsteps.

_**Oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh, yeah  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know **_

"Hey tell me something!" she yelled in frustration unable to take the silence. He fished his arms out her fragile body and gazed the stars, "What if I said that I wasn't acting. I didn't pretend to be in love. I didn't pretend any of it. What if I really meant what I said? Not Darien to Marlene but Natsume to…Mikan?" he then looked straight into her eyes.

Mikan on the other hand felt heat rise to her cheeks as she clutched a handful of fabric over her heart to suppress the high intensity of heart beats. She knew he was waiting for an answer, she loved him, her dense mind realized it when they were 11, but unfortunately sad thoughts flowed through her mind.

"Natsume…I…we're not meant for each other, you're perfect in every way… I don't deserve you…you deserve someone better than me…'

She looked away in a urge to tears. Natsume got a bit carried away and put his hands on her shoulders firmly, "Don't think such things, baka! You are perfect…and my feelings for you are genuine, and that's what matters! Do you…love me?" the last sentence was much softer, he removed his hands from the firm grip and looked at her stormy pools that visibly showed him pure affection. "But—" Her eyes widen when he placed his finger on her lips and gave an almost pleading look, "Don't say anything…I've waited all my life for this…"

He wrapped his arms around her fragile body bringing her closer to him in a tight embrace as a small smile made its way on his handsome features, "I…love you Mikan Sakura…I love you…" she couldn't hold on any more, a tear of happiness dripped from her porcelain face as she snuggled herself in his chest, she too waited all her life to ear those three words from his lips, and now finally her dream came true. "I love you too…" she finally said inhaling his sweet fragrance and enjoying every moment of the presence of being with the one they love.

_**Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But why not  
Why not**_

Natsume cupped Mikan's face as he brought her closer to him; she closed her eyes as his warm breath tickled. She felt his warm lips collide with her soft lips, savoring her sweet taste in a very passionate kiss under the snow was perfect...they couldn't ask more.

_**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

"Are you sure you can't walk?!" Natsume grunted, he was currently giving his girlfriend a piggy-back ride as he made his way past he rigid snow. She kept swinging her legs while her head rested on his shoulder. He smirked at himself, he sure did like every moment with her--- okay, okay; HIS polka-dots. "You're the one who made me stand in the snow! You should have told me earlier…" she exclaimed as she played with his hair.

"You can be so rude sometimes," She sighed as cold clouds escaped her rosy lips, "I wonder…" she continued with a sly grin, "…how it would be as Tsubasa-sempai's girlfriend—" he kissed her to shut her up; he just couldn't let her she choose that…that Andou over him!

_Is falling in love a sin?_

_Than, it's one sin I don't mind committing. _

_**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

_I hope this wasn't so cliché and boring.** Please review!**_


End file.
